Jumping to Conclusions
by puppylahey
Summary: Four times that someone found out about Allison and Lydia and one time they all decided to be open about it.


I.

Danny wasn't an idiot. He knew immediately when Jackson came "back from the dead" that there was something beyond natural going on in Beacon Hills. It had only taken him about three weeks after Jackson's mysterious return to uncover the explicit details on werewolves and other supernatural happenings. Jackson had then filled him in on absolutely everything.

Danny also wasn't an idiot when it came to people's feelings. He'd been messed with, left vulnerable and been in love. He knew right away that even though Jackson and Lydia loved each other unconditionally, they weren't in romantic love. They never had been. Lydia and Jackson were each other's anchors. They let each other in past the façade that everyone else saw. They had something good but it wasn't romantic love.

Danny knew what it was like to be in love with someone. He saw that sometimes, in Lydia, but it wasn't at all focused towards Jackson. No, Lydia's looks of adoration belonged to Allison. He watched while they sat in the cafeteria one day. Allison walked into the room and Lydia's eyes just lit up. A small smile graced her lips and she waved and called Allison over.

They talked for awhile and Lydia made absolutely every effort to touch Allison. She brushed her hand over the girl's cheek, leaned close as they talked and rubbed her shoulder as Allison began to look stressed out over something. When Lydia left the cafeteria abruptly after they spoke, lips inches apart, Danny followed her. "Hey Lydia," he said softly, reaching out and grabbing her by the shoulder. She turned and looked at him with a wet-eyed expression. She was upset.

"Danny," she said casually.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" he asked softly.

"N-no," Lydia said with a slight chuckle. She was so good at keeping up faces, but he knew he had pinpointed her feelings. "C'mon Danny. I'm Jackson's girlfriend, remember? Allison's pining over Scott…remember?" She rolled her eyes.

Danny made the choice then to pull her into a quick hug. She resisted at first but was so caught off guard that she hugged him back. He figured that she was hardly the type of person for physical affection. He grinned when they pulled back. "I'm there for you Lydia," he said, giving her a slight smile. "Don't forget about that. Also, she's gonna come around and see the truth pretty soon. You two would go so well together."

She let out a tiny breath. "Thanks Danny," she said.

II.

Stiles didn't know what to think the first time he saw Allison and Lydia kiss. He'd pretty much resigned himself to the fact that he was never going to be with Lydia, but he always thought that he was going to lose her to Jackson, not Allison. He was pretty sure though, watching the two girls in a secretive but passionate lip lock, that their kiss was the most romantic that he'd ever seen. He couldn't be jealous, honestly. Excuse him for being girly, but it was pretty beautiful.

They pulled apart and Lydia beamed like she had never been so happy before. Allison blushed and said something, running a hand through her hair, her cheeks red. She spoke softly, gently and Stiles couldn't hear a word of it but he could tell that Lydia had initiated the kiss and Allison was pleasantly surprised by it. She was a little unsure of what was going on, since they were best friends, but she was happy.

Lydia never knew that he'd seen them, but Allison did. Their eyes locked for five seconds before Stiles hightailed it out of there. "Please don't tell," she said softly, confronting him by the lockers at school the next day. She was a tiny girl but she was honestly downright frightening. There was a reason that the girl was an expert with a deadly weapon, after all. "I know that you saw Lydia and I…but I can't even begin to explain what it is yet. Please, Stiles, don't tell Scott."

He quickly backed off, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Allison, I wouldn't tell a soul," he said, incredibly sincerely. He didn't want her to feel threatened. "I could tell that it was something private and…you know, special, and I wouldn't."

"Thanks," Allison said softly and in that moment her badass exterior faded and she looked at him with a slightly vulnerable expression, leaning against the lockers herself. "It's just confusing Stiles. She came to me and told me that she loved me. I would have never expected it. I mean, come on, this is Lydia. This is my best friend…, but she's so genuine and sweet and all her shields dropped, I swear, it's…it's really good."

Stiles wasn't sure that he was the person Allison should be telling all of this to, but he listened anyway. He listened as Allison told him about how insecure she had been since her mom's death and her meltdown and about how Lydia made her feel. "All I can say," he said, when he and Allison parted ways, "is follow your heart. That's always the best thing to do, right?"

She smiled and quickly pulled him into a hug before heading off. "Thank you Stiles," she called.

He was a little jealous, of course, but he could honestly tell that whatever Allison and Lydia had with each other, it was a genuinely good thing. It was good for Allison and he hoped it was good for Lydia too.

III.

Jackson had experienced many things since becoming a werewolf that he enjoyed, but the powerful body was his favorite. He could run faster, play harder, jump higher. His body was more powerful than anything else in his world. Jackson could do things that nobody else's could physically do. He sometimes climbed up Lydia's wall and went in through the window, instead of coming in through the door, just because he could.

He leaned into the window and looked before he opened it up. Lydia always left it unlatched for him. She understood the need he had to feel powerful, even if it was somewhat childish. Lydia had always dealt with Jackson's whims, no matter how silly and stupid they were. He loved her and she loved him.

Jackson had always known that they were people who loved each other, but they weren't in love. That was why he didn't feel pain when he saw Lydia fast asleep in the arms of someone else. It was Allison. Jackson had known that Lydia was in love with someone else, but the fact that it was Allison had not registered beforehand. Allison was awake where Lydia was asleep. She leaned over and kissed the top of Lydia's head, a protective smirk on her face.

"So, Allison," he said, the next time that he came into the room and Lydia was alone. "Are you dating?"

"Yes," Lydia said softly. "We're not telling anyone about it just yet. Is that…is that okay Jackson? Are you okay?"

Jackson smiled at her words and nodded slowly. "I've always known that we weren't in love Lydia," he said, shaking his head and giving her hand a tiny squeeze. "Just promise me that she's going to be the best thing to ever happen to you."

"She already is," Lydia admitted, before flinging herself forward and hugging Jackson tightly against herself. "I love you so much Jackson."

"Love you too, Lyds."

IV.

When Chris Argent came home to find a bike on his lawn and his daughter's window open he avoided jumping to conclusions. Trusting his instinct was always key, but jumping to conclusions was dangerous business. He walked to the door, slowly and calmly unlocked it and crept upstairs to Allison's room. When he heard the sounds coming out of said bedroom, he knew that he wasn't jumping to conclusions. "Yeah…" came a moan that sounded just like his daughter."Like that is good…"

He was going to kill the boy. Scott McCall was going to be rendered virtually unrecognizable. They had made a deal that Scott and Allison were no longer going to see each other and that was that. He had trusted the boy and had also trusted Allison. It just wasn't safe for them, not right now. He retreated downstairs to his guns. He picked out a shotgun that would be quiet with the busy evening traffic. He did not stop again until he was at his daughter's door.

"God, how did you learn how to do that?"

He paused and took a breath. That was definitely Allison's breathy moan. He kicked open the door, raising his gun. "Get off of her, you monster!" he barked.

Allison's moans trailed off. She was at the head of her bed, seated against the headboard. Her legs were spread. Between them was a head of messy strawberry blonde hair.

His daughter naturally panicked. She threw a blanket over the other girl's head. "Dad!" she screamed at him, shrieking out each word. "Put the gun down!"

As he set the gun down, the girl between Allison's legs emerged from underneath the blanket. Lydia Martin looked at him with a naturally terrified expression. "Mr. Argent…" Lydia said in a defeated and horrified whimper.

He didn't know how to react. It obviously wasn't any better that his teenage daughter was having sex with a girl, a girl who had many, many connections to the supernatural world, but Chris was blindsided by her appearance. "Lydia, I need you to leave now," he said.

The girl looked at him with wide, terrified eyes. "Sorry," she said in a choked whisper. She flipped her hair as she gathered her things and walked out of the door. She shot Allison a long, anxious yet meaningful look and then left. Chris watched her leave, trying to ignore the sound of his little girl fixing her clothes.

"Dad, I am so sorry," Allison said, drawing his attention back to her. She stood up, smoothing her shirt out. "Please don't hold this against Lydia. I begged her to come over."

Chris swallowed. "How long has this…affair been going on?" he asked. "I thought that Lydia was involved with Jackson Whittemore."

Allison looked at him with sad, conflicted eyes. She seemed dazed, like she was unable to believe what had just happened. He didn't really blame her. It was overkill to the highest degree to burst in on her with a shotgun. "Lydia and Jackson are in a very complicated situation," Allison half-explained. "Jackson knows though. Please don't tell anyone what you saw. Lydia and I are…in a really delicate place and I really…I really love her."

He was not expecting that one. "Allison?" he asked softly.

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, just…sorry Dad, so sorry…" She then brushed past him and left him standing alone in her room. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He decided to just go back downstairs and put his shotgun away.

V.  
"This is silly," Peter Hale said as the group of them sat all around the Hale house. The alpha pack had blurred all of the previously formed lines. Allison was no longer the vicious hunter who hurt werewolves and Lydia was no longer in the dark. They were both part of the group that was trying to figure out how to stop the real danger and the real threat.

"What is?" Scott asked, looking up. He did not feel comfortable at all within the pack and it showed .

"The sexual tension," Peter said dramatically, waving both of his hands. "Allison, darling, please sit next to Lydia."

Allison looked at him and then looked over at Lydia. "Why?" she asked.

"Because the thing that you're not saying to each other is making planning an attack very difficult," he said. "You're distracting me."

"It's true," Derek muttered bitterly. "Everyone kind of knows that you guys are together, so you don't have to dance around while we're working."

At that, Allison got up and sat near Lydia. Lydia immediately reached for Allison's hand. "Finally," Stile said with relief. "Really girls, it's not a secret when everyone, including Scott knows."

"Seriously," Scott said.


End file.
